Two can play that game
by ashybaby
Summary: during her estranged interview to one of the most richest men in Seattle Christian Grey CEO of Grey's Enterprises and Holdings Ana Steele life is about to change forever when she excepts his offer to work for his company as a intern they think things are going to finally start to look up. or so they thought. can his ways be changed? or will she learn to play his game as well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. while reading a couple fanfictions the other day I got inspired to write one of my own. hope you enjoy

summary: during her estrange interview with none other than Seattle's most richest man CEO of Grey's Enterprises and Holdings Christian Grey, Ana Steele life gets turn around when Christian asks her to take a job as an intern at the company. when Ana except his offer things start to look up or so they thought.

full of lies, jealousy, and betrayal. they both get more than what they bargain for. will Christian change his ways? or will he let Ana close?

will Ana be able to handle such a tycoon of a man? or will the table turn and she play the game as well?

Chapter one.

Sitting through an intense interview was not something on my list of things to do today, I promised my best friend Kate that I would do this for her considering that she wasn't feeling the greatest and couldn't make the journey from Portland to Seattle, and this is one of those interviews that only happen once in a lifetime.

I would be interviewing none other than Christian Grey CEO of Grey's Enterprises and Holdings Seattle's most eligible bachelor it would be nerve-racking there was no doubt about that.

When I finally got to the building and finally meet him no picture could ever possibly do him justice he was very good-looking he seemed to have it all the looks, the brains, and the money this Adonis of a man being in the room with him one on one was certainly a treat.

While I sitting there going through a series of questions Kate oh so generously provided me with I couldn't help to notice he had a certain amused look on his gorgeous face his finger traced his lips and I couldn't help but to blush, but when I got to the " are you gay?" question the amusement vanished and he had a very impassive look on his face when he replied.

"no, miss Steele, I am not" I blushed once more with embarrassment.

Thinking that was enough questions, I began to packing up my things Kate had a enough information here to write 10 articles if she wanted to I stood to go and what surprised me is that he stood and began to walk with me everything was quite until he turned to me and casually asked

"I was wondering, Miss Steele, if you happened to have some sort of plains after you graduate?" Christian asked with a most dazzling smile I have ever saw.

"Umm" was all I managed to get out and I crossed him to the elevators.

"well?"

"me and my friend are moving up here and I am going to start to look for a job" I told him trying to make my voice sound as causally as possibly

"boyfriend?" he said with the same impassive face he had two minutes ago.

" no, not boyfriend, my friend kate the one that was supposed to do this interview" I told him if I didn't notice it but I would think he was jealous and to that I had to smile.

" why you ask Mr. Grey?"

"because I would like to offer you a job as an intern at this company, I think you would like it very much you would be making a great deal amount of money and it would be a great experience for you" he said with a smile

I don't know why this rubbed me the wrong way but it did money is not everything.

"Not everything is about money Christian and I don't value it" I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

His eyes widen, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"Here's my card with all my contact information on it please give me a call day or night" Christian said with a wry glance I excepted and put in my bag.

I stepped into the elevator and turned to him, he put his hand over the door so it wouldn't close right away, he leaned forward his face was just inches from mine and he whispered.

"it was very nice meeting you Ana I hope you do except my offer its a opportunity of a lifetime" I could feel his breath on my skin a electric current passed through me. my breath caught it felt like I couldn't breathe. what was he doing to me? I felt I had to get out of there as fast as I could because I was afraid of my actions if I didn't.

"I'll think about it" I said as he let the doors closed and I sunk into the back of the elevator.

I don't remember the drive home, I was driving home in a daze when I finally got back to the apartment and made my way up the stairs when I came through the door Kate pounced on me with a serious of questions.

"oh my god, your back finally I was worried about you. so what happened? what was he like?" Kate bounced at me. I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Breathe Kate, everything went well. here's your notes and he was really handsome he was tall, lean, and built and had a smile that could have melted an iceberg" I smiled at the memory.

I handed her the notes that I managed to jot down and while she read through them I made my way to the kitchen and began to make me a sandwich. when I turned back around Kate was already at her computer typing away.

"wow Ana, there's a lot of good stuff here thank you so much for doing this for me" she beamed at me I gave her a smile and made my way to the couch and ate my food. when I finished I sat the plate on the coffee table in front of me and pulled out my phone and see if it I had any missed messages.. the only ones I did have been from Kate.

"so anything else happen? other than the interview?" Kate never missed anything I knew she wouldn't stop with the questions until I gave her all the info.

" as I left he asked me if I wanted to have a job as an intern at his company" I casually said to her.

she stopped instantly and made her way over to me.

"oh my ana that's great I hope you said yes!" she demanded.

" no I said I would think about it" I told her. that seemed to piss her off

"ana Steele! I cant believe you when a man like Christian grey offers you a job you take it" she told me.

"he made me nervous it was the first thing outta my mouth" I told her, I don't know why she was making such a big deal over this I don't know why he wanted me anyway I don't know what I could give to his company.

"well I think you should take it, your smart, beautiful, and will be successful in anything you do" Kate beamed at me I just sighed I was tired and wasn't in the mood to argue with Kate I just wanted to sleep.

"Ok Kate, I'll sleep on it" I told her then took my plate over to the sink and made my way to my room.

I put my bag on the bed and took out the card he had given to me maybe Kate was right? maybe I should take the job offer, besides I would get to work with him all day long and that would be something in itself.

I took out my phone and began to dial the number.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE: thank you for the reviews they were great but on another note I wont except negative comments if you don't like it then by all means look away its a fan fiction and it's just a story so don't take it seriously ok but to the people who like my story thank you I appreciate it a lot, I will try to update as much as possible. thank you again. Sorry it may seem the chapter is short I promise to try and make them longer.

**Chapter 2 **

I stand from where I was sitting at my desk and begin to pace the floor, while waiting for Christian to answer on the other line I notice that I have bitten my fingernails horribly, god what is wrong with me? why am I so nervous its just a phone call it's not like he can see me.

I was all so confident just a few moments ago but now I am so suddenly nervous man I need to get a grip.

"Grey" he answers the phone in a cold voice and suddenly I can't speak, I have gone mute.

"hello" Christian says again, he's growing impatient and a little mad

" umm yes Hi, Mr. Grey this is Anastasia Steele" I say with a shaky voice, my voice doesn't sound like my own so I try my best to clear my throat.

" ah yes Miss Steele, I was hoping you would call me soon, what can I do for you?" his voice soft and low and very seductive I swallow.

"I was just calling Mr. Grey to let you know that I would like to accept your offer of the internship but I would also like you to know that it's in no way about the money, I believe that this would be a brilliant experience for me" I stagger on until he cuts me off.

"oh Ana" is all he manages to say and I let out a breath.

I patiently wait for him to say something else but there is just silence on the other end. What it feels like is an eternity he answers again finally.

"That's such great news, indeed, well shall we set up an interview? and maybe perhaps a walk through also?" Christian says in a very business like tone.

"will you be conducting the interview Mr. Grey?" I say with a blush but then he surprises me by laughing at me I suddenly become very angry at this act.

"yes, now that's the idea isn't it?" he continues to laugh at me I can feel my anger growing by the minute.

"Glad I can be so amusing to you."

He stops and clears his throat before continuing, " I'm sorry but yes I will be the one conducting it along with my fellow associate Ross, what time will be the best for you to make it back to seattle?" Christian asks me.

Has he forgotten that I am moving up there within a matter of weeks?

"well I have finials in a week, and like I told you before my roommate and I are moving up to seattle within a few weeks after graduation so that would be best for me" I told him. It's not that I mind taking the trip back and fourths to seattle from Portland I just don't think my trusty Wanda would make that journey.

"Right very good Miss Steele, I shall arrange everything and then call you and let you know the date and the time to show up" Christian says to me and the thought of him calling me again makes my heart jump.

" Sounds good Mr. Grey thank you so much for your time" I say to him, I was about to hang up when he returns, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" and there it is that seductive voice is back once more.

God I swear one minute he can have the business as usual tone and the very next one he can have the seductive way to him makes me have a serious case of whiplash keeping up with him.

" no Mr. Grey thank you"

"Well if you change your mind then I shall let you go, oh and Ana?" Christian says.

"yes?"

" thank you so much for the call I look forward to seeing you again" and just like that he hangs up.

Man what a conversation, suddenly I feel even more tired than I did before so I strip off my cloths and head for the shower. I am starting to think maybe this wasn't a good idea maybe I should just back on the phone and call him back and say I take back my offer to work for you. but then I slap myself.

"come on ana" I say why wouldn't it be a good idea? I get to see him for 8 hours a day and see his gorgeous smile, his Adonis like body, and those perfect hands.

I would really like to have them run all over me...

what am I saying? I barely know this man and I want his hands all over me. I need to snap out of it really.

I finish my shower and rush over to my bed, as I pull the covers around me I set my alarm for 7am so I can some much-needed study time in since I was preoccupied today.

What is this man doing to me? I lay there and think, as I finally drift off into a deep sleep I still imagine Christian Grey's hands on me, my hands running through his hair, his lips on my neck.

Well there's no doubt about it I am slowly getting hooked on Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the support of those of you have read my story and are following it. Your continue support is very touching sorry so late at updating but here is the next chapter and hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

As the days progressed I was finally able to breathe a little better the last of the exam were finished. The weight that rested upon my shoulders was suddenly lifted.

I was able to relax again.

When I returned home I found Kate at her computer writing her speech for graduation, I couldn't believe that after tomorrow we would be college grads and have the world at our feet. In no time at all we would be on our way to Seattle starting a hole other chapter in our lives I for one was truly excited.

"Alright then, I am finally finished. We should go out and celebrate tonight" Kate beamed at me.

"Ok then, what shall we do tonight?" I asked her and a big old grin came across her perfect face.

"We should go to a club"

"A club huh? sounds fun enough. Anyone in particular you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Ethan told me about this one up in Seattle. He said that it was a really nice one, anyone who was anyone goes to it" Kate beamed and I hesitated.

All the way in Seattle? Seattle was 2 hours away and we had our ceremony in the morning and besides Ray was coming in on the early flight tomorrow it was bad enough that I hardly ever saw him as it is and now knowing that she intended to drive us all the way up to Seattle just to have fun really didn't set well with me.

"I really don't know if that's such a good idea Kate, we have the ceremony tomorrow and Ray is coming in tomorrow.." I said but she put up her hand and interrupted me.

"Oh gosh Ana, don't worry so much you will get wrinkles. Besides we wont go crazy, we'll have a few drinks, dance, and then come home I promise" Kate gave me a pout and she knew when she acted this way that I would give in.

"Damn ok, just a few drinks I mean it." I said in a strong voice.

"Cross my heart" she smiled at me. "Come let's get you prettied up" Kate grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her bedroom.

Kate was rocking her black lace top, skinny jeans and red heels. She let me borrow her blue lace knee-length dress and she done my make up. I resembled a Barbie doll for sure.

Kate was shaking it on the dance floor while I sat at our tables downing my second shot. The music was beginning to move me so I decided to join her on the dance floor. I swayed to music trying to lose myself to it.

Tonight was just what I need, feeling completely relaxed before my heart racing interview with the famous Christian Grey. Suddenly my thoughts went to him, I wonder what he was doing? Probably dazzling people with his wits no doubt.

There was suddenly smooth hands around my waist pulling me into him. When I turned around my heart stopped.

Staring into the dark eyes of Christian. His heated gaze on his face gave him away, it sent a shock through me. I lost my footing. When I regained it Christian grabbed my elbow and pulled me toward a corner far off to the side.

He pushed me into the wall. "What are YOU doing here?." His tone a little harsh.

Stunned at his sentence I just looked at him for a moment before I said anything in return. "I am out with Kate enjoying ourselves after our exams" I said feeling like I have to explain my self.

"Dressed like that you look like you are a little more than enjoying yourself" His harsh tone returned.

What was it to him anyway? Why was he acting like a possessive boyfriend? Who the hell does he think he is anyway? "What are you doing here?" I turned the tables on him.

"I was here finishing up some last-minute business in the room above. I went to leave and then saw you shaking it out on the dance floor" He said crossing his arms.

The heat between us was so intense I could barely stand it. It felt like the inside of me was set on fire and I couldn't put it out. I knew he could feel it to, his body language gave him away. His fists rest at his sides.

"You really shouldn't be out looking like that Ana" he said to me.

"What is wrong with the way I look?" Anger inside of me building.

"You very tempting, I am considering whether to lift that dress and take you right here now" Christian whispered to me. What the hell? How could he say things like that to me? The man barely knew me he shouldn't have talked like that to an almost complete stranger.

"What game are you playing at Grey?!" I yelled at him. A look of shock came across his face.

"Game? I am not playing any game Anastasia" his tone even.

"You don't know anything about me and here you stand yelling at me for being out and having a good time and then you tell me you want to lift my dress and take me?!" Anger building in me more and more I pushed toward him and he backed away slightly.

"Ana you have been on my mind lately and I can't help it. I cant help myself" he said coming toward me once more.

"Stop right there Grey" I said but he didn't listen. He came toward me like an animal courting his prey.

"I know you can feel it to Ana the temptation.. It's over whelming me also I cant help myself" he said my back hit the wall once more and my breath caught. As he came got closer I felt his breath on my skin. Every hair on my body stood at attention, I fought back the urge of pouncing on him and pressing my lips to him, but I straighten my myself and whispered back to him just as he had to me a few minutes ago.

"Sometimes temptation, Mr. Grey, can be avoided" I said to him and he stepped back as if I slapped him.

He straighten himself up before he continued to look at me.

"Well then, Miss Steele, I shall take my leave. You have a very important day tomorrow" he said to me and titled his head once and then stalked off.

I was left feeling just as hot and bothered as I felt a few minutes ago when he was just inches away from me. My anger making its return I stalked off after Kate we had to get out of here.

When I got to Kate I grabbed her elbow and pulled her toward the exit. I grabbed her keys from her and put her into the passenger seat of here Mercedes CLK.

When I looked up I spotted Christian getting into the back of his car. He spotted me and gave me a dazzling me with his smile my muscles in my stomach. I ignored him. I got into the driver seat and speed off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, working on trying to make the chapters longer. Thank you for your continue support and for reading :) **

**Chapter 4**

I snuck into Kate's room it was only 5am and she was still fast asleep. I knew she would wake up with a hang over so I put two aspirin and a glass of water beside her bed and tip towed out.

Ray's flight would be here in about an hour or so, I hurried to the bathroom and got a quick shower.

Apart of me was still very angry about last nights events I didn't know what Christians problem was nor why he was acting like a jealous boyfriend all of sudden, but I didn't care, I would not be seeing him today so I knew the day was going to be better for that thought I put a smile on my face.

I quickly got dressed in a tee-shirt, jeans, and my comfortable sneakers, I was overly excited I get to see my dad after such a long time apart and even more excited because he was coming to spend the entire day with me for my graduation. I hurried to my car and made my way to the airport.

As I arrived at the airport my fathers plane was just landing I made my way to wait by the terminal that he would be coming out of. Then I spotted him I instantly ran up to, I crashed into him almost knocking us both to the floor.

"Daddy" I hugged him tightly trying not to cry in a crowded airport.

"Hey there Annie" Ray squeezed me back he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

We walked out the airport my arm linked with his, I took his bags and placed them in the trunk and got back in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced over at my dad.

"I'm so happy that your here today" I said to him. He gave me a handsome smile and put my hand in his.

"You know I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

When we arrived back at the apartment Kate was up in the kitchen making tea, she glanced over and saw me and my dad walk through the door, a smile came across her face.

"Mr. Steele, it's so good to see you again." She ran up to my dad and hugged him with just as much force as I had at the airport.

I saw a blush come across Rays face. " You to Kate" and he hugged her back.

We all sit there and talked and laughed for a while until Kate glanced over at the clock on the wall.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and get dressed and head down to the campus, I 'll see you guys in a bit" She walked off and disappeared into her room. I walked over to the remaining pot of tea on the stove and began to divide it up between me and my dad when the door bell rang.

I set the pot down and walked over to the door and peek my head out.

"Flower delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele" the boy said.

" That's me." I told him, I took the flowers and signed my name on the piece of paper.

I brought them into the kitchen and sat them down on the counter. Ray spotted them and whistled.

"Wow fancy, who they from?" he asked me.

"I have no idea" I told him with a quizzical look on my face. The only people who I know of that might send me anything would have been my mother and my new step-father Bob, but somehow I doubted that, they didn't have the money to send me something this elegantly arranged.

"Hey look Annie, there's a card." Ray said handing me the little card. I opened it and my eyes went wide as I read it.

_"Dear Miss Steele, Congratulations on all your achievements. Sincerely Christian Grey" _

What in the hell? Why would he be sending ME flowers?! Man this guy just doesn't give up does he? I threw the card down on the table anger flushing my face. Ray eyed me suspiciously.

"Well? who they from?" He asked me again.

"No one dad, come along let's go get dressed."

When we arrived to the ceremony Ray made his way to take a seat in the bleachers. I made my way to take my place in line. I was so nervous, I was really hoping that I wouldn't fall on my face because I would surly die of embarrassment. Then the line started to move, I put my fears behind me and moved right along with it.

Once we made our way into the auditorium I instantly spotted Ray, he stood and started to wave giving me an encouraging smile. I have never seen him like this so I smiled back at him.

Once everyone was seated and settled Kate made her way up the stage and started to begin her speech, but as I tried to listen another conversation caught my attention, two girls beside me was laughing and looking up at the stage.

"Oh yummy." The first girl said.

"So handsome.." Said the other.

"I do hope he is single."

I followed their gaze, then I saw what they saw. Surly enough sitting there right next to the dean was none other than Christian. He was wearing a black suite and a gray tie he did indeed look very handsome but that still doesn't change the fact on why he was here? The good mood from this morning turned into a sour one very fast and I moved down in my chair hoping he didn't spot me. As the ceremony went on he didn't glance once in my direction at all he watched as people spoke.

My thoughts ran wild. Why was he here? What the hell could be his purpose to being at a graduation? Then I realized something in my head about Kate's article saying Christian had some sort of funding in the school and that he would be the guest of honor at the ceremony. How dumb could I possibly be to have forgotten that?.

After all the speeches came to an end they finally started to call out the names of those to come and receive there diplomas. Christian stood and made his way over to the stack of diplomas and started to hand them out one by one.

"Anastasia Rose Steele" The Dean finally called my name. I stood and straighten myself and made my way to the stage. Christian eyed me as I made my way up the stage his body instantly stiffen, but I pretended not to notice I held my head high and walked right up to him.

"Congratulations" Christian said to me.

"Thank you" Was all I said to him.

I made my way down the stage but I still felt his gaze in the back of my neck. As I made it out I glanced down at my diploma I noticed there was a smile piece of paper tucked into the ribbon, I untucked it and began to read it.

_"Please meet me right after the ceremony, and please do not keep me waiting" _

Of all the nerve! God how can someone as beautiful as Christian be so frustrating?! I shoved the note into my pocket and began my way back to my seat.

When all the diplomas were handed out the ceremony came to its end. I got up and began to look for Ray. Once I found him he started to wave so I could see him. He got over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations baby girl" he told me. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I held back my tears.

" Thank you dad" I returned his hug.

"Ana" Someone else shouted my name, I turned and found Kate making her way toward us. Once she came close to me she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Ana, it's over, it's finally over and now our lives are finally starting" Kate said. She didn't hide her tears she let them come down her face with pride.

"Come along, let's go grab some drinks" She said pulling me and Ray along with her. I was reminded by the note in my pocket, I sighed.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to the rest room" She nodded at me and I leaned up and gave ray and kiss on the cheek. I started off in search for Christian curiosity getting the better of me.

Once I arrived at the locker rooms as Christian note had said he wasn't there, yea and he didn't want me to keep him waiting. So I propped myself up against the wall and waited. It seemed like a eternity passed by I was about to leave when his voice came out of the darkness.

"Miss Steele" he said.

"Mr. Grey" I said keeping my chin held high.

He just stared at me not saying anything else, he ran his eyes over me and I noticed in his eyes a dark, intense look came across his features. I couldn't help myself to blush. The silence although was getting to be annoying so I decided to break it first.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked him, he still said nothing.

Finally I had enough, I straighten myself up and began to walk off.

"If you are not going to say anything to me then I am leaving" As I walked past him he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall in front of him. He leaned forward so that his nose skimmed my neckline. He inhaled my scent sending goose bumps all over my body.

I froze.

While his skin touched mine I felt a fire inside of me growing. I began to ache all over.

"I do love your smart mouth" Christian whispered.

"Christian, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"What you mean?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He pulled back and didn't say anything to me he just smiled. Then he finally breathed out. "I wanted to see you again"

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Because as I have said, I cant seem to stay away from you for long. I long to see that face" Christian said in a whisper and I realized I was holding my breath. I decided to switch up questions.

"Why did you send me those flowers?." He let out a puff and stepped away from me leaving me to continue to burn from his touch.

"Because I can" Was all he said"

" REALLY?" I shouted at him. He looked back at me stunned.

"GOD, you are such a complex man! you know that? First you come on to a person you don't even know, practically a stranger, then you spot me out and grab me and yell at me for having fun with my friend, then to top it off you act like a jealous boyfriend...which let me tell you something it is not your place.." Then my air was cut off, Christians lips came down hard on mine.

Christian tried to push his tongue in my mouth, I resisted as much as I could but then finally gave up, and let him. My hands started to work by themselves, they tangled in his hair and he let out a growl. As kiss deepen I became aware of his erection against my belly.

My sanity came rushing back to me in a force. I bit down on Christian lip, he drew back and wiped the blood from his lip. We both stood there trying to catch our breath.

"Damn you" I spat at him. I stalked off, I had to get away from this man.

I made my way to the front of the tent when I was stopped once more by him.

"Let me go" I yelled at him.

"Be quite Ana, you wouldn't want to cause a scene." Christian said dropping my arm.

"What do you want now?"

"I wanted to know when you are preparing to make your move up to Seattle?" He caught me up short.

"Why?"

"Because, I need you to start ASAP, so I have arranged a meeting for you at 9AM tomorrow morning" Christian told me.

"What makes you think I still want the job?" I looked at him angry.

"Because I can tell, so I shall have a car sent to you, lets say 7AM?" Christians business tone was back in full bloom. I knew I wasn't going to win any arguments with this man so I just gave up.

I sighed. "Ok Christian" Was all I managed to say to him and hung my head.

"Great'' He said. Christian took my hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. The fire once again returned inside me.

"Until then, Ana" He said and he walked away.

Once more I was left there all hot and bothered, so tomorrow was the day huh? Fine, this man seems to like a challenge, Well then bring it on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off I like to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, and even following it or favoring it. It means a lot to me to have you all read and appreciate it. Secondly sorry I have not updated in a while I've been dealing with a lot in my personal life. I haven't had the time really so if you all could bare with me I will get you updates as soon as possible. I have also been reading some of the other stories on here I love everyone's imagination. very creative. So here is the next chapter of my story enjoy. **

**Chapter 5.**

I felt like I was floating on cloud 9 when I walked through the tent entrance. I barely noticed that I was walking let alone where I was heading to. It didn't sink in until I heard my name being called by someone in the crowd.

"Ana, over here" I turned and notice Kate over by the drink stand. She was waving her hand in the air, letting me know where she was.

As I was getting closer I noticed another man standing there beside Ray. He had broad shoulders I couldn't place who it was, he had his back turned toward me. Once he turned around my heart leaped. I knew who that man was.

"Hey there Ana, long time no see" Ethan, Kate's brother smiled down at me. "Oh my god, Ethan when you get back?" I asked him as he pulled me into a bear hug. I giggled.

"Just this morning. Couldn't miss my two favorite girls graduation now could I?" Ethan's gorgeous smile once again crossed his face. I blushed.

I have always like Ethan. He was smart, nice, and very good-looking but my affection for him was always like he was my brother to.

We all stood around talking and laughing for a little while until Ethan and Kate excused themselves. They were going to meet their parents for dinner so Ray thought that would be a good idea for me and him to do. We said our goodbyes to them and told them we shall see them later and made our way out of the school.

We traveled down to a small diner about a mile from the campus, after the waiter took our order we settle in more comfortably. Spending time with my dad was so wonderful I was having a great time but my mind quickly went back to other thoughts from earlier.

I tried very hard not to think about Christian but I couldn't help myself, flashbacks from when his hands were on my body, his lips crushed down hard against mine, wanting, his impressive erection against my stomach begging for entry. God still thinking about it sends shivers up me in a very good way.

I've only known him for like 5 seconds and I knew I shouldn't be thinking about these thoughts but I just had to admit that the man had a very good effect on me. What was wrong with me? I questioned that a lot lately.

It's so strange how someone as beautiful and talent as he was could ever possibly want someone who is average as me. This was surly all wrong and somewhere deep down I knew I would have to put my foot down since he might be my potential boss.

"Hello, earth to Ana" Ray said waving his hand in front of my face. I hadn't even noticed him talking to me.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked you how things were with you but you seemed to have gone off somewhere else. Where did you just go?" Ray asked me a little concerned.

I just shrugged. "No where dad, just have a lot on my mind" I told him in a casual voice.

"Yes, I can see that. Anything I can do to help?" I just smiled. That's why I love him so much he was always the concerned parent.

"No dad I am fine" Ray has been my anchor for a long time now if it wasn't for him being around me I don't know what I would do. He's been there for me more since my mother married husband number 4.

"Well then what's the plain now Annie" He asked me once more.

"Well Kate and I are preparing for our move to seattle and believe it or not I actually have a job interview tomorrow" I told him, he beamed at me.

"Wow, that's fantastic. I'm proud of you. What time tomorrow?"

"It's at 9am but I am going to leave at 7am, it's a long drive up there."

"Well then we better get a move on it then, you're going to need your rest for tomorrow" Ray said, signaling for the waiter.

"No dad.." but he cut me off with his hand. "No, its fine I am kind of worn out myself" Ray paid for the bill and then we made our way back to the apartment.

Once we got back I noticed the lights were still off so Kate must have not made it back yet then. I dropped my stuff off into my room and then made my way to the hall closet and grabbed so blankets and extra pillows then made up the sofa.

I said my good nights to my dad and went back to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and began to check all my missed calls.

One voice mail was from Kate: "_Ana, hey I'll be late getting in love you chick"_

Another one was from mom and bob "_Ana darling, Bob and I was just calling to say we love you and that we are very proud of you goodbye dear" _

I skimmed further down the list when I caught who the next message was from: _"Ana, just making sure that you got home safely, please call me back" _Christian voice came across my voice mail. I didn't want to but he sounded really concerned about me so I thought I would indulge him so I called him back. He answered on the second ring.

"Ana" He said.

"Yes hello Christian, I was just returning your call and letting you know I made it home safely" I told him trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible.

"Thank you Ana." Christian said in a compose voice. He actually sounded pleased with me calling him back.

"Well then I'm going to bed got to get my rest for tomorrow" I told Christian preparing to hang up. I really needed to hang up this phone before he said something to me that would make those thoughts come back from earlier.

"Ana" Christian whispered to me. Damn it just hang up the phone please just say goodnight. Say something. I yelled at myself but I just stood there saying nothing.

"I look forward to tomorrow, sweet dreams Ana" Christian hung up the phone.

Damn it.

This man certainly had me wanting him so bad that it hurt. Why did he have to do that? He knew the right thing to say to make my blood boil, but I made a promise to myself earlier that nothing and I mean nothing was going to happen. It couldn't and it wouldn't. This would be a professional relationship and nothing more than that. I tried to convince myself but still in the back of my head when I just said those words I still felt an emptiness inside of me.

I needed sleep that's what I needed. Let the events of today go in the back of my mind and be locked away. Tomorrow was just going to be the same stressful day as it was today so I stripped and crawled into my bed and let the deep sleep come over me.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little short I am working on making them longer again thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I now edited my stories and make sure that all the work is correct. So that is why I am always late with the updates. Thank you for the followers and those of you have favored this story. The reviews are very welcoming. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

My pulse quicken, sweat dripping off my forehead, I was up against a hard wall I was pinned, by Christian body. All I could make out was his amazing torso.

Beads of sweat covered his chest, his breathing was heavy and quick.

I was naked from the waist up, my skirt was pushed up around my hips. My legs rounded Christians waist.

He pushed his bare chest hard against me, pushing my breasts against him.

I groaned.

Christian used one of his hands to pin both of my hands up above my head. His other hand skimmed down the side of my body before I knew it his fingers were in between my thighs pressing hard against THAT area. His touch was electrifying. A growl escaped his throat.

"Ana, I want you...I need you so bad. I have to be in you now!" His harsh tone was at my ear, I felt his breath against me. He ran his over my ear lobe.

I knew that should have scared me to death but it only did the opposite, it completely aroused me. I needed him so bad.

I was aching for him, Christian positioned himself just right, he slid himself into me slowly.

I gasped. I felt pressure. I couldn't hold back my screams any longer.

"GOD CHRISTIAN!"...

My alarm sounded scarring me out of my sleep, I jump up in the bed.

"Just a dream" I whispered to myself trying to catch my breath. Damn it. I looked over at the clock it was 5am it was way to early for this shit and I really wanted a cup of hot tea but that would have to wait because I really needed a shower so I could get ready for the day.

I jumped up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, I turned on the hot water and quickly jumped in.

The water felt really good against my body, I tried to ignore the butterflies floating around my body. Today was finally the day. Interview day. I was beyond nervous and after that dream I doubted I would be able to look at Christian at all today. This was surly going to be an interesting day.

I put my hands up against my wet hair and squeezed my head.

"God, get a grip Ana" I scolded myself.

Nothing and I mean nothing was going to happen between us, I would put my foot down I had to when it came to him.

I finished my shower and I hopped out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around and then grabbed another one and dried my hair.

I made my way to my closet and tried to decide on what to wear, but I quickly gave that up and just went with a nice knee-length purple dress. I matched it with black high heels.

I kept my make up simple and when my hair dried fully I put it up into a pony tail. There we go that ought to do it. Very professional.

I snuck out into the kitchen trying to be quite because I knew Kate and ray were still asleep but to my surprise Ray was already up in the kitchen putting the kettle onto the stove.

"Hey dad, what are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"Hey Annie, I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to make you some tea before you had to leave" Ray smiled at me.

"Thanks" I returned his smile and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How you sleep?" I asked him when he joined me at the table.

"I slept ok" the kettle started to hmm telling us that it was done. So Ray made his way over to the cabinet and pulled out a mug and a tea bag and started to make me my tea.

When he was done he sat it in front of me, it smelled like heaven, I took a sip.

"What time are you leaving again?" Ray asked me when he sat back down. I looked at the clock before I answered.

"I'll be leaving here in about 20 minutes."

"Ok well just be safe and don't drive to fast ok"

"Yeah, yeah" I smiled at him.

After I re-checked myself I went to the bedroom and grabbed my bag and keys, I said my goodbyes to ray and made my way down the stairs at exactly 7am.

When I got to the front of the building a black SUV pulled up to the curb. A man with a buzz cut got out and came toward me.

"Miss Steele?" He asked me.

"Yes?"

"Hello there, my name is Jason Taylor. I am Mr. Grey driver, I'll be driving you to and from your interview today" He gave me a warm smile. I returned his smile.

"Nice to meet you and thank you" I said to him, he went to the back door and gestured me into the back seat I carefully slid in.

It was a silent drive up but I didn't mind, it was a comfortable silence, I was more worried about the interview any how so my mind was now focused on that. I just hoped everything goes right and smoothly, I would really love to get this job. I also hoped that I could contain myself around Christian once I got into a room with him. Here's hoping.

Once we arrived at Grey Enterprises my nerves shot up like a bullet.

"Suck it up Ana" I told my self.

"Miss Steele, we have arrived." Taylor said when he came around and had the car door open for me.

I slid out and fixed my dress.

"Thank you Taylor"

"My pleasure, I shall wait for you here" Taylor gave me a nod and I headed inside..

I rode the elevator up to the top floor and was greeted by the same woman when I first came to interview mr. grey few weeks ago.

"Hello Miss Steele, Mr. Grey will be a few more minutes, please have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you" I told her and made my way over to a seat.

I was siting there for just a few minutes when a women came out of Christian office and walked over toward me. I stood.

"Miss Steele? " she asked me.

"Yes"

"Hello there, I am Ross, Mr. Greys associate we are ready for you" She smiled and lead the way into his office. Once we got in through the door Christian stood up and stalked over to me. He extended his hand.

"Ah, Miss Steele, so nice to see you again" Christian smiled down at me, I took his hand and felt the same electric shock I always did when he touched me and I knew he felt it to because his eyes became very dark. It made the images from my dream pop back into my head. I blushed a little.

"It's nice to see you again to" I told him.

"Please have a seat" He gestured me into one of the chairs in front of his desk and he made his way back to his, Ross pulled up a chair next to him.

Then the questions began.

"So Miss Steele" Ross began.

"Ana, please" I interrupted her, she nodded.

"Ana, please tell us a bit about yourself" she asked me.

"I just finished my degree at WSU I majored in Literature, I had a 4.0 GPA when I graduated, I now am looking for a career where I can take what I have learned and apply it a job" I said in a confident tone, I was smiling at my self and when I looked at Christian he was to obviously happy also about my answer.

It was his turn to ask me a question.

"Why do you think that you are the right choice for the job" He asked me.

"Well Mr. Grey, I can solve problem quickly, I am a dependable person and I always apply 110% to anything I do. I am positive if not confident that I am the right candidate for the position"

I stared at Christian for a moment, his eyes were still intense, his finger lightly traced his bottom lip and I just had this feeling that I was answering another question than the one intended just by the way he looked at me.

My hands started to sweat but I ignored them and waited patiently for one of them to speak again. It felt like forever before the did again.

"Ok Ana, one more question. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Ross asked me.

Damn that was going to be a tuff I haven't really thought that far ahead yet.

"Well I hope to see myself building a career and running my own business and then maybe after that settling down and raising a family"

Christian just stared at me his face was blank, I don't know why but that made me blush.

"Well I think that about wraps it up for today do you agree?" He turned to Ross and she nodded.

I stood once she came over to me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ana" she said to me and she turned and waved to Christian and left the office.

I was about to leave right behind her but Christian caught up to me and stopped me.

"Hold on a minute Ana" He breathed, I stood there puzzled.

"First off I would like to say congratulations, I think you are the right person for this job" He smiled his breath-taking smile at me. I beamed.

"Thank you"

"Secondly, I would like to invite you out tonight for dinner to say welcome aboard" My smile faded.

"Um Mr. Grey I don't think that would be advisable" I told him.

"Why not?" He asked me curious.

"Because you know why, this has to be a professional relationship nothing more. You are my boss and I wont have it to where its one of those things. I am sorry but no" I told him and turned around to leave but he grabbed me again.

"Christian let me go" I said to him.

"Come off it Ana I know you want me I could see it in your eyes when you walked through that door" He whispered to me, the door to his office was open so he didn't make any attempt to move any closer to me.

"What if I do? It stills does not change a thing" This time he let me go.

"Ana you know that I wont stop, I can't" His voice was barely a whisper, I turned around and faced him. His eyes were sad-looking. I sighed.

"Yes, I know"

**A/N: sorry for any mistakes. kind of did this in a rush. If you have any suggestions for me I would be happy to hear them. You can always pm to me thank you.**


End file.
